The after effect
by SadisticMonster
Summary: Okay well this is a new story that takes the 4th movie and twists so if you haven't seen the 4th movie you may not want to read A/N: I have started working on this peaice again, though I went though i did some editing and such.
1. A start

**Welcome to the revised version of the after effect. Emjoy.  
**

**The after effect**

A start

Each day was harder than the last one, cops were out heavier than hell and racers were being pulled in faster than before. That made my life hard as well, street racing was my main income that and the parts store that I worked at was only part time. Groaning I walked down to the police station, driving was too risky; I didn't want them seeing my car. Life went to hell after Dom left the underground, and the whole crew scattered. None of us could understand why Mia wasn't sharing what she knew. I walked in and was stopped; I was called to bail out a friend.

"Who are you here to get?" A male cop asked, racers were bailed out almost as soon as they were pulled in, however I was here to bail out someone else.

"Yaretzi." I stated knowing her fast name was all they needed, she owned a well know club that everyone went to. Seconds later she walked out and was un-cuffed. She kept her black hair short, and her brown eyes shined with anger. she adjusted her gold dress, as she walked over to me and we walked out with a word.

"Thank you, Lance bailed on me, he's so getting it." She stated calmly but her voice was hard and full of rage. Nodded I looked at her as we headed back to my place, where she would most likely call her butler from. Right now she needed to walk off the rage she felt.

"I don't understand him, as soon as trouble hits he's gone, that little fucker is a dead man walking, a dead man walking I tell you. Eh I hate men like him, why the hell do I keep going back. I can't stand it." She let out then paused as we walked on, we met only a few years ago and by some miracle we managed to become good friends.

"Have you heard from them?" She asked after a while, I knew who she was talking about. Her and Leon were pretty hot and heavy until two years ago, then shit hit the fan.

"No nothing yet." I answered part of me had given up hope, and I could tell she was feeling the same way. We got back to my place and just like I had guessed she called her butler and left after giving me a quick hug. sighing I shook my head before walking into my apartment and heading to bed. The next time I woke up someone was pounding on my door, I could hear a sniffle as I grumpily walked to it, I swung it open ready to let the person have it, my heart stopped when my eyes landed on my almost sister Letty. The story she told me didn't faze me, Dom had left her in Mexico after there last heist. I knew Dom well enough to know he was trying to protect her no matter what the cost. I looked at her as she rubbed her eyes, she had been crying, it was unlike her, but she was in love. She drove all the way up here, but I was a little unsure of why she came to me, Mia was closer.

"Why didn't you head over to Mia's first?" I asked handing her a glass of Rum I kept on hand. She looked at me softly, shaking her head.

"I don't want her to freak out, I'm sure he'll let her know where he is, but we haven't talked in a year." I nodded running a hand threw my hair.

"I get it, so what now?" I asked she looked at me after emptying the glass.

"I'll call Brian."


	2. The meet up

The meet up

waking up the next morning I put a pair of black pants and a purple tank top that had the fords logo on it. I added a pair of black gloves before heading out to see Letty, who was wearing one of my black tank tops and pair of pants. Her eyes were determined as she talked on the phone. I was worried about her, things had changed after they left, mainly more cops and the races were much more deadly. Hell I was lucky to go a day without being set up.

"Can you met me at Jiya's, you know my little sister?" Letty asked her tone pleading, I grew up with her Dom and Mia, they were like family, only Letty was like my big sister and we were almost when my dad almost married her mom. She looked at me as I made myself some much needed coffee. I had a feeling today was going to be a long day, a very long day.

"Okay thanks." She hung up my cell that she was using than looked at me.

"What's the story with him, Mia never told us. Than the rest of the crew split when they found out about Jessie?" I asked, her look was grim as I took a sip of my coffee then sat in my chair.

"Brian was a cop, he saved Vince's life and let Dom escape, Dom picked me up and we bailed. I don't know what happened after that, but he's heading over." Letty explained I glared at her anger filling me to the core.

"Your bringing a cop into my house!" I hissed outraged, I hated cops with a passion. She knew it so I was wondering why she would call one. Letty looked at me with worried filled eyes, also they were drained.

"I need to find a way to clear Dom's record so he can come home, I want him back Jiya, I need him back." Letty told me her voice soft, I took another drink of my coffee before sighing.

"Fine, I'll help ya." she grinned standing up. Doing a twist looking at her, well my clothes.

"Hope you don't mind I stole some of your stuff." Rolling my eyes I knew she knew better.

"Never did." I answered as she made herself a cup of coffee. Truth be told I missed them being around, I missed the party I missed the fun, I missed my family.

"Be nice to him, oh and would you call Mia afterwards?" She asked as a knock hit my door. I nodded getting up answering the door. Brian stood there his face tight eyes worried. I let him in wordlessly. He headed Letty's way as I followed they locked eyes and I could feel the tension in the air.

"What do you need?" He asked, I returned to my seat and my coffee. Letty shot me a look and I nodded as she walked over and sat in the chair next to me.

"I need a way to clear Dom's record." She explained and he looked at me, as if waiting to see if I would say anything.

"There is a way, were been trying to find the person who's been running drugs from Mexico to here. If you could infiltrate we would be able to clean his record." Brian stated, I blinked at him, I knew who he was talking about.

"You don't wanna get mixed up with them." I interjected before Letty could agree, Brian looked at me.

"You know them?" He questioned, I nodded, Letty looked at me confused. I was never one for drug runners.

"Yeah they have been trying to get me to drive for them for a while, but none of the drivers are ever seen again." I told them, I saw Letty eyes light up along with Brian's, I mentally slapped myself.

"Jiya you have to help me out, come on." Letty pushed her voice high as if she could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

"I could help cut the cops on street racing." Brian added seeing my unwillingness.

"Fuck, fine. Let me contact them tonight at the races, I'll see if there willing to bring me and you on." I told Letty before turning and looking at Brian.

"Don't fuck with me Brian, his record better be cleaner than a newborns." I snapped. Shortly after that Brain took Letty out to get her a phone, along with some upgrades to her ride. Leaving me at home to call Mia. I dialed her number and waited; she had been going to collage full time while running her brothers shop. She picked up her cell on the third ring.

"Jiya, what's up?" Her voice questioned, we didn't talk as much as we used to.

"Letty's back in town, she wants to talk to you." I told her, she sighed on the other end.

"Thank god is she okay?" She asked softly. I could tell she was worried but at the same time I could tell she knew.

"Yeah, I take it the big man called ya." I stated, receiving a laughed on the other end.

"Yeah with orders not to tell anyone, you know how he is." I giggled at that, I did know how he was.

"Alright, I'll have Letty call you when she gets back from getting a phone, okay." I stated.

"Kay I'll talk to you later?" She questioned unsure if now it was my turn to disappear.

"You know it." After I hung up I let out a sigh, I had a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Letty was set in her way and I knew she would want to keep Mia as far from this as possible, just like wanted to keep Brian away from Mia.


	3. that night

That night

Letty followed me to were the races where being held, Yaretzi called and let me know where they were, she always did. Her and Letty always used to bump heads but seeing that she was my friend Letty put up with her, well that and Leon asked her to. We pulled up into the mess of cars. I knew most of the people here only some new faces were in the crowd. I found a place to park and Letty parked next to me before getting out and grinning.

"Things sure changed around here." Letty observed, I nodded grumpily.

"Sometimes not for the better." I mumbled as a big man started to walk over to us, it was Fenix Braga's main man. He tried to get me to help him more than once. I nodded at Letty who walked over next to me leaning on my car.

"You ready to drive for Braga?" He questioned, I grinned, I knew this game and I hopped Letty remembered it.

"Depends how much is he willing to pay, and take on my friend over here." I stated tilting my head over to Letty. He grinned at me then looked over her, carefully.

"How good is she?" He questioned I grinned.

"Put her in a race, you'll see." I was taunting him, he nodded and looked at her before walking away. I was surprised how fast he agreed but he wasn't talking price yet, I was seeing that as a good thing.

"You better not lose." I warned her gently looking over my shoulder, she nodded before heading out into the crowd. Likey was scouting, I had seen her do it before only not this well. To be honest I didn't like where this was going, people ended up missing and I was sure Braga had something to do with it. Letty walked back over to me smiling.

"Not much here." She stated, I shook my head as the other racers were getting ready.

"Looks like you're up, this was after all your idea." I told her sweetly, she rolled her eyes at me. She climbed into her car and headed over to the start line. I was worried about her it was like a critical part of her mind was gone, she was still Letty only now she seemed more reckless. I watched as a one of the new faces got ready to start off the race, she looked out a place. Her hair was more yellow then the sun, and the pink shirt and cowboy boots, didn't fit in with everyone else. She dropped her hands and Letty tore of the line. I didn't bother rushing up to the front like everyone else, I was sure she was going to win. I went back to the driver's side door and got in, flipping the CB on I listened for cops. I tried to keep my ride old school looking, that was easier said than done though. Flipping through the channels I found what I was looking for. The operator was sending cars out the other way most likely by a decoy. I looked out of my windshield and groaned, Roy was walking over to my car, he had started and ran a stealing ring. Parts, gas, cars, drugs, body parts he had it all. I waited he was one of those people you wanted on your team. He reached the car and I rolled down the window, he leaned in.

"Watch your girl, Braga has an eye on her." Roy told me, I growled, nothing good happened when Braga had his eye on someone, I would know.

"Street racing reported-" the CB called out and I looked at Roy.

"Send it out." I told him as he turned around.

"COPS!" He ran over to his car as I started mine and sped out, I glanced down at my phone, it was a little past 11, they must have been tipped off. I took a side street and swung out next to Letty's car. I smiled as we sped down the streets avoiding the main flow of cops. We pulled into my apartment parking lot around 11:30, man what happened to my nights. I got out of the car and met Letty at the door, she was grinning.

"I won, but they told me to tell you that they would call you, when we were needed. How do they have your number?" She questioned as I unlocked the door.

"Roy, one of Braga's men has it, he was my hook up a while back." I told her going to my cabinet and pulling out a bottle of whiskey. She followed me as I pulled out two glass's.

"Oh Mia's coming over. So what did you need to have a hook up for?" She questioned, I slide her a drink glanced her debating on what to tell her.

"Parts." It was the half-truth that's all she needed to know, she was trying to fix Dom's life I dint need her trying to fix mine.

"Really for your challenger?" She questioned as I poured myself a glass then handed Letty one.

"Yeah, the tranny blew." I told her; again it was the truth but not all of it. Mia walked into my apartment without knocking; she was the only one who did it.

"Letty, your back." Mia breathed giving her a hug, then looking at me.

"Jiya it's nice to see you again." she gave me a hug as well, before grabbing a Snapple out of my fringe.

"Still not drinking?" Letty questioned as I took a drink, I loved drinking.

"Yeah well with school and all I need a clear mind, so what are you planning on doing?" Mia asked falling on my couch next to me.

"Work on Dom's car, is that okay?" Letty asked looking at me, I had no idea what she was planning.

"Sure thing, hell I could use another hand in the shop if you're up for it, you to Jiya." Mia offered, I smiled we may have fallen apart but she was still like family.

"Only if you want me back." I stated, after Dom left she wanted some time to think, so I left her alone at the shop, after a while I stopped showing up and went to work for someone else.

"Hell it will give me something to do." Letty joined in downing her drink.

"Sweet I'll have both girls back, it hasn't been the same without both of you, and business dropped after you stopped showing up." Mia told me, I nodded not wanting to go into in, I downed my drink and poured another.


	4. trouble

Trouble

Brian leaned on his car waiting for Bindi to come; she had called in the races about 20min after they had started. He watched as a pink Honda pulled up and she hopped out, he shook his head at her pink cowboy boots and short blue shorts. That and her yellow hair the reminded him of the sun. He hated working with her.

"You're going to be lucky if Jiya didn't notice you." He called as she bounced over to him. She pushed her lips together and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, I don't see why you worry bout that girl, she looks all bark. But I did see her with that Roy guy. Oh and the Letty chick won." He rolled his eyes as she rambled on. He would be luckily to survive this thing.

"Try to avoid both of them, they can make your life hell if you're not careful." He warned she rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh please Brian I'm in the FBI those girls don't scare me." Bindi told him. Brian ran a hand over his face.

"Just stay away from them." He repeated.

"Fine, fine, I'll see you later." She called again walking over to her car and getting in. He watched as she drove away.

"I miss Miami." He mumbled getting in his own ride and driving away, but not before noticing where Bindi's car sat there was a light drip of oil.


	5. Hangover

Hangover

I woke up on the floor and my head was pounding, damn I was never drinking again. I sat up and looked around, Letty was passed out in a chair next to a sleeping Mia. I glanced at the clock and inwardly groaned I had to be at work in 20. I stood up and the wave of nausea hit me like a train, how much did we have last night. Wobbling my way to my cabinet I took three alive then headed to the bathroom to take a shower, oh yeah I was going to be late. I stripped out of my clothes and jumped into the luke-warm water, I let out a sigh closing my eyes willing the pounding in my head to stop. After I washed my hair I got out and wrapped myself in a large green towel, then headed to my room. I glanced at the clock I had 6min to get to work. Swiftly I changed into a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt. I headed out after looking at the two passed out women and setting out the bottle of Alive. I jogged over to my Challenger then speed off to work, I worked at a parts shop that Roy owned, it was part time because it was the only legal thing he ran. That and after I planned to run over to Mia's shop. I pulled in the parking lot a little past 10 I was only a little late. I walked in then clocked in, Roy walked out grinning.

"Hangover much?" He questioned, I flipped him off before heading in back to take inventory. He followed but kept his distance, he waited until we were both in back before grapping my shoulder.

"Jiya working for Braga is a bad idea, and bringing your friend in this is even worse." He stated voice low and deep. I side glanced him, I knew he was right but I couldn't tell him why I was doing this, so I lied something I was doing more often than I would like to admit.

"I need the money, Roy I haven't raced in weeks my bills are overdue and my whole checks have been going to bills." Okay so I didn't lie.

"I can front you the money." He offered, I knew better. I had to ask for things before and I know how that ended off. I shook my head and felt him arms wrap around my waist, I hated my job.

"You still own me for fixing your tranny Jiya, I need you here, working for me, if giving you the money will help I'll do it, you just keep doing what you're doing and it will all work out." He whispered in my ear running a hand over my stomach. I was in debt with Roy and didn't need to make it bigger.

"Sorry Roy I like handling things my way." I told him pulling away, I was lucky Roy was a looker. Tall, dark, brown eyes, built like a tank, but he wasn't the guy I wanted to be with, to have on my side yeah, butto hook up no we had before I still had the marks.

"Jiya, don't get yourself in to deep, your ass is mine." He growled before walking away and leaving me to my job, my low paying pain in the ass job. I rubbed my hand over my still throbbing head letting out a sigh. Inwardly I screamed before starting on my work.

Meanwhile

Letty woke up to an empty apartment, her phone was ringing and her headed pounded. She reached over and answered her phone.

"What?" Her voice dry and horse.

"bout time you got up its noon, Jiya's at work. She left some meds down. When you're up to it head over to the shop." Mia's happy voice came over the phone. Letty sighed shaking her head then regretting the action.

"Will do." She mumbled then hung up laying back down. She had no urge to get up and start her day. Yet she had no idea what time Jiya would be back and she wanted to get some work done. She hauled herself up finding the pills Mia had told her about. A shower sounded good, a nice hot quite shower. Making her way down the hall she started to notice little things about Jiya's apartment, littered on the walls were pictures of good time. Her eyes lingered on one, the whole group was there, it was taken before Brian had come into the group. Jessie and Jiya were close back then, hell she even helped out with the trucks, she wasn't there for the last one though, Dom had sent her to look for Jessie. Letty's head started to throb at the rush of emotions, and she forced her eyes away from the picture and continued down the hall to the bath room. She slipped into the shower letting the water caress her sore body, she started at the white wall in front of her. She felt different had things really changed so much in the two years they were gone, another questioned popped in her head, what had happened between Mia and Jiya. After the water had started to go cold she got out, she felt a little better. Letty smiled as she entered Jiya's room, it was so like her, cars, hot guys, and pictures. She let out a sigh before rummaging through her draws she found a pair of pants and a shirt that she wanted to wear, both were dark blue, not really her color but it would due.

"I should get my own clothes." She murmured changing before stealing a pair of socks and heading out to her former bed. Her phone was lighting up showing she had gotten a few texts. Sighing she picked up the phone and read though them, one was from Jiya telling her to get her ass off the couch, the other from Mia asking if she was okay. Ignoring them she got her things before heading over to the shop, and snatching Jiya sun glasses. It was sunny much to her dismay, her eyes hurt along with the back part of her head, she was wondering if she had bumped it last night. Letty pulled up to the shop it wasn't busy a few people were eating and Mia was talking to a guy who was tall with black hair, he looked like a racer by the way he carried himself. Strong, confident, with a hint of mystery the same way Dom used to. Letty walked in nodding at Mia.

"It's about time you got here, Jiya called asking if your ass showed up yet." Mia told her with a soft smile.

"I am now." She mumbled before leaning on the counter looking at the man. His sharp brown eyes caught her, they held danger, and control.

"I'll give you time to think about my offer." He told Mia who nodded, before getting up and leaving. Letty watched as he climbed into a car and speed off.

"Who the hell is he?" She asked looking at Mia who seemed upset.

"Roy, the guy Jiya works for, he's been trying to buy the shop for a year. Real ass but I don't want to piss him off. Jiya keeps me in his good graces." Mia mumbled the last part.

"Yeah I wanted to ask about that, why isn't Jiya working here anymore?" Letty took a seat as Mia shook her head, it was a sore subject Letty could tell that.

"After you split and Jessie died, I wanted to forget, Jiya just wanted to know what happened. So I asked her to give me some time, so she got her own place, showed up to work, but after we stopped talking she showed up less and less then one day just stopped. I wasn't strong enough to tell her and she deserved to know." Mia told her eyes glued to the floor.

"That's why you two seemed off last night." Letty grumbled before shaking her head, she would talk to Jiya about it later.

"Yeah." Mia nodded.

"Well did you keep Dom's car?" Letty asked earning a laugh from Mia.

"What's left of it, it got hit by a semi. It's at home in the garage." Mia told her, Letty knew that Dom had been hurt but she had no idea he had drove his dads car.

"How bad?" She couldn't help but ask. She wanted to know hell he loved and hated that car.

"With Jiya's help we got a new frame for it, the rest is in parts." Mia told her shaking her head.

"I don't know what he was thinking." she added before smiling up at Letty.

"You planning on fixing it?" Letty nodded she wanted fixed for when he came back, and he was coming back.

"Yeah, for when he comes back."


	6. your the boss

You're the boss/Plans

I gulped down three aspirin on my break, my head hurt from all the inventory numbers. I wanted to just go home and crawl in bed, it was one of those days. That and Roy left about an hour ago leaving me in charge of his crew. God I hated his ass grapping, bad mouthing, woman bashing crew.

"If you don't shut up I'm gunna beat you with a torque wrench!" I yelled into the shop at the laughing men. There was laughter followed by silence, dead silence, the kind that tended to get me in trouble.

"There's a shipment I want picked up and placed in the net, go get it!" Roy's voice echoed though the shop. I blinked he never kicked his crew out of his shop, I set down the box I was carrying then walked out. Roy was sitting on the hood of a car they had been working on, he looked pissed, muscles tensed, and his arms were firmly crossed. I was debating backing back into my little supply room when his eyes landed on me, I wasn't scared of him, I just had a healthy respect for my life.

"I need you to fix something for me." he stated, his voice gliding through the air. I tilted my head and walked over to him, I was playing submissive, he was nicer to me when I did normally it ended up in my favor.

"What'ca need boos man?" I asked, he followed my movement. He never asked for anything he took it, so this threw me off. He reached out and yanked me to him; I was regretting not hiding already. My hands landed on his upper chest and his landed firmly on my ass. We were eye level his eyes were stormy and looked conflicted.

"Talk your girl Mia into selling her shop to me." he ordered darkly, I was shocked this was the first time I heard he wanted Mia's shop.

"Why do you want her shop?" I questioned, she never told me about this and I was starting to get pissed off.

"You don't need to know why, Jiya, just get her to sell it and your debt to me will be gone." The way he said that made me chose right there, I was going to make sure Mia kept her shop, but I needed to stay on his good side.

"Of course you're the boss." I lied. He smiled placing a light kiss on my lips.

"Don't let me down, Jiya or it'll be the last time you do." He growled by my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Got it." I choked looking down, he smiled evilly at me.

"Now that's that done, how about we take of something of mine hmm." He proposed pulling me closer to his groan. My mind wracked with ideas, it's not that sex with him was bad, but he wanted to take my friends shop away, he had become the enemy, and I didn't do that to family.

"As much as I would love to but I need to go meet up with Letty and Mia, we have to talk about some stuff." I told him planting a soft kiss on his cheek. He rolled his eyes but let me go.

"Get out of here before I change my mind." He growled and I walked out of the shop and to my car. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed over to Mia's shop. If I didn't have enough on my plate before, I did now. I reached the shop in a little under 5min. Letty was working on a car and Mia was managing the shop. I parked before walking in and sitting in front of Mia.

"When were you going to tell me that Roy was trying to buy your shop?" I asked trying to forget about the things I had learned in the past hour. Mia looked at me confused.

"You didn't know?" She questioned and I rolled my eyes.

"No I just found out today when Roy ordered me to try and get you to sell, why the hell didn't you tell me?" I asked as Letty walked in looking between both of us.

"Clam down Jiya." Letty told me and I shot her a glare.

"So what are you going to do?" Mia asked almost afraid of the answer.

"What do you think! Make damn sure you keep your shop, damn it I need a drink." I mumbled angry. Mia smiled at me before reaching over the counter and giving me a hug.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Mia whispered. I blinked surprised before hugging her back.

"Why don't we head back to your place, I can work on the car and you two catch up." Letty offered looking at us.

"You just want to work on the beast." I responded and Mia nodded.

"Well whatever works, I'll close up." Mia stated walking in back. Letty shot me an asking look.

"We have a week to wait." I told her, I had gotten a text from Braga himself on the night we were needed. So for now we just had to sit back and wait for the storm to hit, and the worst part is I could see it coming. Letty nodded before walking to the shop and cleaning off the area she had been working in.

"Lets head out!" Mia called sweetly after about a 20min wait. I smiled at least we had a plan, on what to do. I just needed to find a way to stall Roy


	7. Stalling

Stalling

The next few days Letty spent working on Dom's car, normally Mia and I would help but after a while she just wanted to do it herself. Leaving Mia and I to continue working and raking in the cash that went to the car, and bills and any other needed things.

"It's Thursday right?" I asked falling on the couch I was tired I had been running around trying to avoid Roy as much as possible. That and I had to double up on racers to pay all my bills, so knowing what day it was, that was unneeded information until now.

"Yeah, you okay? Looks like you been to hell and back." Mia asked looking up from her book.

"Yeah, just tired. Do you know why Roy is so intent at buying your shop?" I questioned for the third time this week, Mia rolled her eyes and tossed her book at me, I barley dodged it.

"For the millionth time I have no idea, maybe its taking business from him. I don't really care." Mia stated as a greased covered Letty walked in.

"Where's lunch?" She questioned looking at the both of us.

"In the fringe." Mia answered shaking her head at her as she walked by. I smiled at her then jumped when my phone rang. I dug it out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked seeing the unknown number.

"Jiya get your ass to the shop NOW!" It was Roy and he was calling on someone else's phone.

"Why what's up?" I asked sitting up and popping my neck. There was some yelling off in the distance followed by a stream of cussing.

"I need you to fix something, now get over here." He demanded. I let out a sigh as more chaos erupted on the other line.

"I'm on my way." I flipped the phone shut before getting up and waving at Mia.

"Be back later, if Roy doesn't kill me." I told her she laughed and waved. I headed out of the house and got in my car, heading over to Roy's shop. Traffic was bad so it took my longer than normal and when I showed up, I wasn't happy with what I saw. Cory was there with some of his crew, he had taken over most of the Asian gangs, and Roy and him never got along. I reluctantly got out and headed over to the two males who were yelling in each other's faces. Roy was pissed and had both fists clenched in rage, Cory looked the same way.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I questioned drawing their attention to me. Roy glared at Cory before speaking.

"This little bastard turned me in. Half of my crew are sitting in jail right now." Roy snapped. Cory growled at him taking a step toward him.

"Why would I do that, you're the one who told, they found my shipment only a few people knew about it." he snapped, I stepped in between both of them planting a hand on each of their chest.

"Calm down, I know both of you, you're not going to nark on each other. It looks like you have a common enemy." I stated both men looked at me before nodding.

"She's right." Cory stated taking a step back I let both my hand s fall and looked at Roy.

"Yeah, but who would do that?" Roy mumbled, then looked at me.

"Any ideas?" The two crowds looked at me as I crossed my arms.

"Nope, but its either someone who wants out of the competition, or a new person in one of your crews." I stated Cory looked at me taking a step forward making me face him.

"What about the new girl you're hanging out with?" He questioned, I narrowed my eyes at him at the suspicion.

"She's family, that and she has no idea about any of this." I snapped anger flooding my body, suspecting me and my family was out of the question.

"Okay just had to ask, Roy we'll talk later." Cory stated before him and his crew turned and left leaving me to face a very angry Roy. I looked over at him, he was still pissed but now he had a motive and his eyes showed it. His crew headed back into the shop and cleaned what little mess was made.

"What started all this?" I questioned as he sat down on the hood of my car.

"Someone getting our people in jail, Jiya I don't know who it is, and I want to know now." He growled at me, I shrugged.

"Better start looking because I have no idea." I told him. He shook his head before crossing his arms.

"I'm losing money Jiya, I need to know if you got Mia to agree yet." He changed topics making me shift my weight.

"I'm working on it, it won't be easy Roy." I told him shaking my head; he stood up then took a step making me look up to meet his eyes.

"Work faster." It was on order I knew I couldn't hold him off for long but I would have to until I found a way out.

"Why don't you worry about finding your worm and I'll work on Mia." I told him smiling, I hoped it worked.

"Fine but I want that shop by the end of next week." He told me darkly before turning and heading back into the shop. I let out a sigh getting back into my car and heading back over to Mia's. Stalling him was harder than I thought it would be, and he would be pissed when I didn't have the answer he wanted.


	8. friday night

Friday night

Braga had called us to his office that night, it was away from the races and out of the main steam of the cops area. Right now we were waiting with two other racers for our orders so to speak. I glanced at Letty, she looked nervous. She called Brian on the way over and gave him the low down on what we were told. So far things were quite, and the two guys were starting to get on my last nerve.

"So what are two pretty ladies doing in a place like this?" A man with a French accent asked walking over to Letty, she was sitting on the hood of her car playing a PSP. I giggled as she looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Go away you're in my light." She mumbled. He frowned at her before trying to get her attention again.

"What is that you are playing?" Letty let out another long sigh, before looking up on more time.

"None of your fucking business now scram." I laughed as his expression changed into an annoyed one. He went to grab her arm when I cut him off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you she might kill ya." He looked at me as I tossed around my butterfly knife. I was getting tired of hearing his voice and the murderous attitude I had picked up in the last two years was starting to take hold of me again.

"Now a lady such as yourself should not play with such objects." He stated making his way towards me. I smirked at him shaking my head, he was playing with fire and was about to get burnt if he wasn't careful. Before I could act on my impulse a very familiar face walked in the room, it was Fenix Braga's right hand.

"Leave her alone before you get yourself killed." He ordered and the French man took his spot back at his car, I was surprised he could even handle it. He nodded over to a semi before looking at the four of us.

"You'll be loaded up into the semi, once you are were you need to be you will be given your luggage. I'll meet you over there and Jiya don't kill anyone there needed." He added before leaving and letting us load our self's into the semi. After the agonizing task the semi started to pull forward and I climbed out of the window of my car and dropped next to Letty's car window, she was fighting with her phone.

"No signal, damn it." She mumbled looking at me as I leaned on the side of the wall. It was going to be a long ride I was sure of it.

"What did you expect, full bars?" I joked; she glared at me before smiling a little.

"Want to explain that little thing back there. I really thought you were going to kill him." She asked leaning back in her seat. I glanced at her then at the two males who were talking outside of their cars.

"I was." I admitted and her expression changed to that of worry.

"Jiya, have you ever killed anyone?" She asked her tone having a serious hint to it. Again we had come upon a topic I didn't want to go into, a lot of shit happened after they left, a lot of it not good.

"Things happened after you guys left, I don't really want to get into it." I told her. She was mixed up with Dom's trouble and I would do anything to keep her out a my mess's. She looked at me before nodding and letting out a delayed sigh.

"I will find out, but one issue at a time please." Letty answered jokingly, I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah well our main one will to not die of boredom." I added rolling my eyes.

"Well I have my PSP, I'm glad I picked this thing up, it's fun." She told me with a shit eating grin.

"Yeah laugh it up." I mumbled before letting out a yawn.

"I'm gunna catch some shut eye." I told her lifting my body back though my car window. This wasn't how I had planned to spend my Friday night, but it gave me time to plan as escape just in case things went bad, and when it came down to Braga a lot of things went wrong.


	9. setting up

Setting up

Things moved rather quickly at least to me that's how it seemed; Letty woke me up with a tap on the door. The cars were quickly unloaded along with some bags that were thrown in the trunks of the cars. Leaving us again standing waiting for orders, only this time is was dark and sand was under my feet. I walked over to Letty who leaned on her car playing her PSP.

"Did you sleep at all?" I questioned her as she glanced at me.

"Yeah but not all night and day like you, what the hell have you been doing all week to have you so run down?" She responded going back to her game. I rolled my eyes between keeping Roy at bay trying to keep her away from my messes and the new mole in the area, I guess I forgot to sleep.

"Eh I don't know." I lied trying to change the conversation.

"Sure whatever you liar." Letty stated laughing a little bit, I glanced at her as she smiled.

"I can tell your hiding stuff, but I'm not sure if its importation or not so I'll leave it alone." Letty told me in an act of maturity I hadn't seen in her before.

"When did you grow up so much?" I asked her as she smiled putting away her game.

"I learned it from a friend of mine, you would like him." She added before Fenix walked in and that evil smile sent chills down my spine. Letty didn't seem to notice but I did, Fenix was a mean son of a bitch when he wanted to be.

"Glad to see you came Jiya." He stated then looked at the two males throwing them walkie-talkies', then threw some to Letty and me.

"We only have once shot to do this right, headcounters will give us a run down to keep our ass's safe. Until we get to the other side." He explained then walked over to his car climbing in. A man next to him looked at us then looked at Fenix there was a nod and the man walked off. We got into our cars and followed him out into the desert. The moon provided a little bit of light that made the desert seem insightful, but at the same time t couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. I looked over at Letty's car, I knew she was determined to bring Dom back home, but I had a feeling it would come at a price. It always did in these types of things. A female radio came over the wakie.

"We have a small break around five minutes, floor it." The voice ordered and we headed straight for a wall.

"What the fuck kind of shit is this." I mumbled as a fake part of the wall lowered down. We formed on line putting me right behind Letty.

"Be careful down there, there's a helicopter on the way hurry up." I was getting annoyed with this chick as we took corners around the place, It looked like an abounded mine shaft.

"Your almost out." Her voice rang again as we speed to another fake wall that was lowering, I was starting to wonder how that thing was built. We came out on the other side and headed down a road off into the distance. It wasn't long before we pulled up and was met with a group of armed men.

"Fuck." I mumbled as I pulled next to Letty they ushered us out and I groaned as they unloaded what was in the trunk. My stomach turned as I watched Fenix look at the bags then us.

"It's sad to say good bye Jiya." He started before turning away. Letty and I exchanged looks before running to our cars and taking off. I heard gunshot echo as I Letty pulled behind me as we raced away. My blood pumped faster than it should have, my heart was racing and I growled as I took off with Letty hot on my trail. I wanted to live damn it. Letty wanted Dom back I just wanted to keep my life. I wasn't sure how long he chased after us but as soon as we broke away we headed to Mia's. We stopped to get gas before heading in, Letty was pulling up the rear when I saw his car come flying out causing Letty to steer off course and crash.

"Fucking hell!" I yelled before turning around heading towards Letty's car Fenix was walking for it with a gun. I speed up cutting in front of him before opening up the door that knocked him back. He lifted the gun and shot me sending me back. I played dead as he drove away before blacking out myself.


	10. waking up

Waking up

I woke up to the sound of beeping, the steady kind, that and there was a soft voice in the room, most likely a nurse's then the soft voice of Yaretzi, I smiled hearing her. I opened my eyes then I was blinded by the light. I coughed a bit as I sat up, my chest burned, as I did it. Yaretzi rushed over to me tears in her normally calm brown eyes. The nurse ran over trying to get me to lay down.

"back off." I told her my voice hoarse and dry. Finally she did and left the room.

"Thank god we thought we lost you." She cried looking at me as the tears fell, I smiled but as the memory of how I got here crashed back to me my heart jumped.

"How's Letty?" I asked looking at her coughing a little bit. Yaretzi smiled at me before leaning back and wiping her eyes.

"She has a concussion and a broken arm, some cuts and burses. She's been hiding out everyone thinks you two are dead, thanks to Brian." She told me, I sighed calming down she was okay, I'm not sure I could handle losing her again. Mia walked in the room minutes later. Her eyes were relived as she rushed over to me, Letty was a few feet behind her, her right arm was in a sling and cuts were over her face. She smiled at me as I waved at them.

"Hey." I greeted as Mia lightly gave me a hug, Letty sat at the end of my bed looking out the window. She looked distracted like something had happened.

"How long have I been out?" I asked looking at Mia, she rubbed her eyes.

"A week, the bullet almost hit your heart they thought you were a goner, you were luckily Letty was there." Mia told me and I heard Letty scoff at that. I looked over at her as she smiled sadly.

"You took a bullet meant for me, I was luckily you were there." She told me I smiled at her shaking my head at her.

"It's what I do." I told them, Yaretzi laughed before the room became quite.

"There's bad news your apartment was ran sacked your car gone, not to mention if they find out your alive." Mia started but I nodded cutting her off.

"I know, I'm a walking target." I mumbled, Letty nodded we both were. The fact we weren't dead was going to get back to Braga and his man, and when it did, I was dead.

"When can I leave?" I asked looking at them, Letty laughed as she stood up facing me.

"They said after you can walk, but there worried about that ticker of yours you almost died on the table twice." Letty told me bluntly.

"Ha they can't kill me." I joked earning a laugh from all the women in the room, I was tired of being a target everyone knew it.

"I have to go but call me." Yaretzi told me before giving me a hug and leaving.

"latter." I called as she left. The doctor came in and yelled at me for moving, I yelled back with the help of Letty and Mia. After an hour of fighting I checked myself out. I had stitches in the upper part of my chest and I knew it would scar. The fact was I didn't care, I was lucky to be alive and now, I wanted to take down Braga for the fucker he was. Mia drove as I sat in back of her car, they had given my pills, I refused to take them. Letty looked back at me, she had a question in her eyes.

"Why did you do that back there?" I looked at her like she was crazy, I would have given my life to save her.

"Because that's what I do." I told her smiling, she shook her head as we reached Mia's house, it was the first time I had been homeless in a long time. Letty helped me out as I coughed a little more, the doctor said my lungs had been beat up a little.

"So where do I sleep?" I joked as we made our way up the stairs.

"The floor." Letty joked, I laughed a bit my chest hurt again, but I could handle that much. Mai was up front she walked in and gasped. I looked up from the last step; Letty went still next to me before I saw what she did. I pushed her in a before me wobbling a bit but standing on my own. I walked in and closed the door just as Letty jumped to Dom who was standing in the front room. Mia had tears in her eyes as she walked over giving him a hug as well. I smiled leaning on the wall I hug sounded like more pain to me. I watched as Mia backed off as Letty gave Dom a tearful kiss.

"I thought you two were dead." Dom mumbled looking up at me then back at Letty. Letty smiled sadly as she looked back at me, I shook my head no. She was going to tell him I almost was, but by the look in his eyes he could tell, Letty was beaten pretty bad, and I looked like I crawled out of a whole.

"They almost were." Mia mumbled looking over at me, I sighed as I made my way to a chair and sat down, I was tired my chest throbbed and my head was getting that way two.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked, I nodded taking a deep breath, there was that look in Dom's eye it was the look of vengeance. Dom and Letty sat down as Mia went to the kitchen, Letty filled him in on what had happened, he was upset but more at himself. They agreed to call Brian tomorrow. Mia brought me a glass of water that I took, I looked at it before drinking it before I had fallen asleep.

Others

Letty looked over at Jiya she had passed out, Mia was worried about her as she looked around. Letty looked back at Dom with loving eyes, sure she was upset about him leaving her but at the same time she got it. He looked down at her then over at Jiya, she had been left behind to clean up the mess.

"How did you two manage to get away?" Dom asked again, Letty went over it again, until Jiya had pulled the corner and taking the shot for her. Dom looked back up at the sleeping girl that had been left clueless and alone. He knew they were in trouble if they were to be alive, he made his choice, you don't mess with his family and Fenix did he was a dead man when he found him.

"How did you get back?" Letty finally asked as Mia sat down next to Jiya.

"I called a friend, have you heard from Leon or Vince?" Dom asked Letty shook her head no, no one had, ever since Jessie died they were gone.

"Things were bad after you left I'm not surprised." Mia stated leaning back into the chair, she looked over at him sweetly.


	11. the chase

Waking up

I woke up to the sound of beeping, the steady kind, that and there was a soft voice in the room, most likely a nurse's then the soft voice of Yaretzi, I smiled hearing her. I opened my eyes then I was blinded by the light. I coughed a bit as I sat up, my chest burned, as I did it. Yaretzi rushed over to me tears in her normally calm brown eyes. The nurse ran over trying to get me to lay down.

"back off." I told her my voice hoarse and dry. Finally she did and left the room.

"Thank god we thought we lost you." She cried looking at me as the tears fell, I smiled but as the memory of how I got here crashed back to me my heart jumped.

"How's Letty?" I asked looking at her coughing a little bit. Yaretzi smiled at me before leaning back and wiping her eyes.

"She has a concussion and a broken arm, some cuts and burses. She's been hiding out everyone thinks you two are dead, thanks to Brian." She told me, I sighed calming down she was okay, I'm not sure I could handle losing her again. Mia walked in the room minutes later. Her eyes were relived as she rushed over to me, Letty was a few feet behind her, her right arm was in a sling and cuts were over her face. She smiled at me as I waved at them.

"Hey." I greeted as Mia lightly gave me a hug, Letty sat at the end of my bed looking out the window. She looked distracted like something had happened.

"How long have I been out?" I asked looking at Mia, she rubbed her eyes.

"A week, the bullet almost hit your heart they thought you were a goner, you were luckily Letty was there." Mia told me and I heard Letty scoff at that. I looked over at her as she smiled sadly.

"You took a bullet meant for me, I was luckily you were there." She told me I smiled at her shaking my head at her.

"It's what I do." I told them, Yaretzi laughed before the room became quite.

"There's bad news your apartment was ran sacked your car gone, not to mention if they find out your alive." Mia started but I nodded cutting her off.

"I know, I'm a walking target." I mumbled, Letty nodded we both were. The fact we weren't dead was going to get back to Braga and his man, and when it did, I was dead.

"When can I leave?" I asked looking at them, Letty laughed as she stood up facing me.

"They said after you can walk, but there worried about that ticker of yours you almost died on the table twice." Letty told me bluntly.

"Ha they can't kill me." I joked earning a laugh from all the women in the room, I was tired of being a target everyone knew it.

"I have to go but call me." Yaretzi told me before giving me a hug and leaving.

"latter." I called as she left. The doctor came in and yelled at me for moving, I yelled back with the help of Letty and Mia. After an hour of fighting I checked myself out. I had stitches in the upper part of my chest and I knew it would scar. The fact was I didn't care, I was lucky to be alive and now, I wanted to take down Braga for the fucker he was. Mia drove as I sat in back of her car, they had given my pills, I refused to take them. Letty looked back at me, she had a question in her eyes.

"Why did you do that back there?" I looked at her like she was crazy, I would have given my life to save her.

"Because that's what I do." I told her smiling, she shook her head as we reached Mia's house, it was the first time I had been homeless in a long time. Letty helped me out as I coughed a little more, the doctor said my lungs had been beat up a little.

"So where do I sleep?" I joked as we made our way up the stairs.

"The floor." Letty joked, I laughed a bit my chest hurt again, but I could handle that much. Mai was up front she walked in and gasped. I looked up from the last step; Letty went still next to me before I saw what she did. I pushed her in a before me wobbling a bit but standing on my own. I walked in and closed the door just as Letty jumped to Dom who was standing in the front room. Mia had tears in her eyes as she walked over giving him a hug as well. I smiled leaning on the wall I hug sounded like more pain to me. I watched as Mia backed off as Letty gave Dom a tearful kiss.

"I thought you two were dead." Dom mumbled looking up at me then back at Letty. Letty smiled sadly as she looked back at me, I shook my head no. She was going to tell him I almost was, but by the look in his eyes he could tell, Letty was beaten pretty bad, and I looked like I crawled out of a whole.

"They almost were." Mia mumbled looking over at me, I sighed as I made my way to a chair and sat down, I was tired my chest throbbed and my head was getting that way two.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked, I nodded taking a deep breath, there was that look in Dom's eye it was the look of vengeance. Dom and Letty sat down as Mia went to the kitchen, Letty filled him in on what had happened, he was upset but more at himself. They agreed to call Brian tomorrow. Mia brought me a glass of water that I took, I looked at it before drinking it before I had fallen asleep.

Others

Letty looked over at Jiya she had passed out, Mia was worried about her as she looked around. Letty looked back at Dom with loving eyes, sure she was upset about him leaving her but at the same time she got it. He looked down at her then over at Jiya, she had been left behind to clean up the mess.

"How did you two manage to get away?" Dom asked again, Letty went over it again, until Jiya had pulled the corner and taking the shot for her. Dom looked back up at the sleeping girl that had been left clueless and alone. He knew they were in trouble if they were to be alive, he made his choice, you don't mess with his family and Fenix did he was a dead man when he found him.

"How did you get back?" Letty finally asked as Mia sat down next to Jiya.

"I called a friend, have you heard from Leon or Vince?" Dom asked Letty shook her head no, no one had, ever since Jessie died they were gone.

"Things were bad after you left I'm not surprised." Mia stated leaning back into the chair, she looked over at him sweetly.

The chase

When I woke up from my spot on the couch everyone was gone and there was a note on the coffee table, it was from Mia.

_Jiya,_

_Dom and Letty went out to take care of something, I'm not sure what but they left. I'm at the shop and seeing your hurt and playing dead for a while, watch TV sleep eat. Don't call anyone other than me, remember your dead._

_Love ya Mia._

I laughed at the note, I got it I was dead, but that did raise some questions, how the hell would I get out of my mess when I came back from the dead. I still owed Roy money that and I had a nice patch job on my chest that gave me away. It was setting in my life as I knew it was over again, that's twice in my life, only this time I think it might cost me my life. I shook my head as I searched for some pain killers, Being shot was on my list of not fun things. I found some taking them with water before heading up to take a shower, I smelt like hospitals, I didn't like that so much. I jumped in the shower after looking at the wound, it was bad it was going to scare and leave a permanent mark, it was very unattractive. The door down stairs slammed and I was guessing it was Letty, and judging from her footsteps she was less than happy.

"JIYA!" Her voice rang out from downstairs and I knew she was mad at Dom.

"IN THE SHOWER!" I called back regretting my loudness as the pain kicked up, that fucker he was going to get it for shooting me. I could hear her coming up the stairs and swing open the bathroom door, she looked less than happy as she sat on the lid of the toilet seat.

"What is it Letty?" I asked looking over at her from the sheen curtain, she was upset and looking at me.

"He's going after Braga with Brian. Mia has been seeing him on the side. OH and to top it off Roy found out your alive. He has it going around calling you a traitor and a whore, then there's that guy Cory who seems to be looking for you." Letty snapped and I wondered where she had heard all this.

"Wait Cory?" I asked worry hitting me fuck they thought I had told, I was dead now.

"Yes Cory, Fuck Jiya Brian had to tell us all this, what the hell did you get mixed in with when we left?" Letty asked her eyes searching mine.

"Like I said things happened, I'll take care of it." I told her getting out and getting towel, she shook her head.

"Hell no I almost lost you once, it's not happening again. I'm helping you." She stated and I sighed.

"No your not, you need to worry about Dom, not me. I think I know who's been causing all the problems. Let me handle this mess while you take care of Dom. But if it will make you feel any better I'll wait until this heals." I offered and she let out a sigh.

"Jiya are you insane?" Letty asked as I walked out heading to Mia's room to steal some of her clothes.

"Yes." I answered as I walked in, she fell on Mia's bed and I knew she was not going to give up on this.

"Jiya this is deep, Cory and Roy are two of the top, the top and they both want you in a bad way. That's a list no one wants to be on." Letty told me what I already knew.

"Yeah I know I had managed to stay off it until now, I know them I know how to talk to them, and seeing as I'm already a marked woman might as well take a shot, that and if I'm luckily it will be a killing shot this time." I mumbled looking at her as I found some jeans and a tank top.

"Jiya." Letty tied but I cut her off.

"No deal now let's go check on Mia. I have a bad feeling." I stated looking over at Letty who for once agreed with me.

More Trouble

"YOU DID WHAT!" Brian yelled looking over at Bindi who was smiling, she had not done that it was putting everything at risk.

"Oh I did, I told Roy that Jiya is alive and well, it pulls the heat off me. Why do you care She's just another race rat for Braga. I mean who's going to miss her." She stated looking at him like he was a dumb ass.

"She's an undercover." Brian protested and she laughed.

"Oh please Brian that girl, I know her wrap. She fucked Roy, she is his bitch. The girl plays deadly games and always find a way to get herself out of them, she's a whore Brian and the world would be better without her type. Hell and those two girls she hangs out with, one is in love with a criminal and the others related to him. The same one you let go, Brian you're not for this job. Now let me play the cards and win while you just play with your whores." Bindi added before walking out of his office leaving a very mad Brain in a chair. Oh he knew all hell was going to hit the streets, that and he had to race tonight, just so he could get back at Braga. Take that fucker down, while Fenix he was going to get it in another way. He reached for his phone and dialed Mia.

"Hey what's up?" Mia asked as she answered the phone, they had managed to get on a good page for now.

"Where is Letty and Jiya?" He asked and there was a pause.

"Here. Why what's up?" Mia questioned and he knew what he needed to do.

"Tell them I'll meet them at your house in an hour we need to talk." He stated.

"Alright, can I come?" She asked knowing then they would know she knew about all of this.

"Yeah I think you'll be needed there." Brain answered.


	12. hell

Hell

Letty and I sat on the couch watching Brain pace uneasy while Mia sat in the chair watching as well. I had found my phone it had blown up, Roy was leaving warning after warning, demanding I come met him at Cory at once. Brain looked at me finally crossing his arm and narrowing his eyes a bit. My hair stood up on its end and rage ran down my spine.

"How long have you been messing with Roy and Cory Do you have Idea what they do. The people they hurt." Brain questioned, I felt like I was being blamed, and the anger I had for him busted forward. Standing I got in his face my temper bubbling out.

"Do you think this is my fucking fault you prick. You fucked everything up you send this world upside fucking down, tearing apart fucking family's! And while you got transferred or whatever happened to your happy ass, some of us were left here to deal with the mess you made, I needed help; I had bills up the ass lost everything because of you. Fuck!" Letty who looked up at me surprised by my outburst , while Mia looked down.

"Fuck you." I spat as he went to say something, turning I stormed into the kitchen my chest was killing me. Damn it. Mia followed she looked at me before leaning against the table.

"Jiya, you could have came to me." Mia told me, I rolled my eyes at her.

"That worked out so well when I tried, Mia." I sighed out this wasn't her fault, I got mixed up with them on my own I'd deal with them as such.

"Fuck Mia I'm sorry. I'm just sorry." I mumbled shaking my head and walking towards the door. Mia went to take a step forward.

"Just need some air." I told her as I opened the door and stepped outside. Taking a deep breath I coughed a bit but overall relaxed. As I was about to go inside my phone sprang to life, Roy's name flashed across the screen, frowning I answered.

"Roy." I greeted there was mid silence on the other end, guess he didn't expect me to pick up.

"Jiya, heard you were dead. Then some pretty little blonde girl named Bindi shows up, said she saw you and your girl alive and well at the hospital. So wanna tell me why I shouldn't hunt you and your friend down?" He was rather clam, Bindi who the hell was that? Wait Brain told something to mia about a Bindi when he thought I was passed out, it clicked.

"Roy do I seem like a nark to you?" I questioned receiving a intested hum on the other line.

"No, but things aren't as they always seem." Roy was playing along, for now.

"Now this Bindi chick, would she seem like a nark to you? I mean popping out of nowhere, then as she shows up the heat on us incresses, people get locked up, or shot." I mused as the image of cowboy boots and yellow hair flashed though my head.

"The fact she try's a little too hard." I added.

"Jiya are you trying to direct my rage elsewhere. Because the only known cop is the one your friend Mia is banging, and from what I heard you're staying with them." Roy purred out, fuck.

"That just means I'd be the first to spot a cross when I see it, and Roy where was I going to go home? I got shot and I do enjoy living." I reminded getting a laugh.

"Tsk tsk, baby you could have came to me, you know I'd take care of you. But your actions make me think your just a traitor." He warned.

"If I was a traitor, I'd have more than enough to put you and Cory away, are you guys in jail? No. Did I got out of my way to help you stay that way. Yes I believe I did." I reminded he snorted.

"Just pretending." He shot out I laughed.

"Cops aren't that good." He went silent as soon as the words left my lips I had a point.

"I'm coming to get you." It was a simple order and before I could say no he hung up. Defeated I sighed before making my way out front, if I tried to dodge him it would put the others at risk. I waited for his car which showed up a little bit after, pulling up to be he leaned over and opened the passenger side door. Getting in a looked at him, he had a smug look of his face as I shut the door and he took off.

"Don't worry Jiya, I got your back." He stated looking over at me, I just had to figure out what he meant by that and soon.


	13. Aeccepted

Accepted

We went over to Cory's, who was waiting outside with a frown on his face, I didn't even get a chance to open the door when Cory ripped it open. He stopped and looked at me before offering me and hand and helping me out of the car as Roy got out the other side. We wordlessly went inside and into the front room, as soon as I took a seat though Roy went off.

"What the fuck Jiya I told you not to mess with Braga I warned you! And now we all have pressers coming down on us." Roy snapped, blinking confused I looked at him.

"Wait what?" I questioned looking between the two. Cory looked at Roy before sitting across from me and letting out an annoyed breath.

"You've been in the games the longest, you were running with Toronto and that group. You know these streets, and if you knew how much weight you have by that alone you could run them. Now Braga knows this too, and to make matters more intense you escaped when he tried to kill you, now he's leaning on us to find and kill you. Jiya we always had your back." Cory told me with a smile, I looked over at Roy confused and he sighed.

"What can I say I liked the idea of the most respected female under my control, its hot." Toy told me and shrugged as I laughed a little, he then went on.

"I was planning on trying to get you to help me and Cory take over this place, run the show. IF you say something people around here and gunna follow. That's why I wanted Mia's shop I was going to try and turn it into head base for you." Roy stated and grinned a bit.

"We needed to appeal to Braga though which is the reason for the name calling. We both know you can hold your own, but with Braga you need the help. We already know about Dom being back in town and your friend's boyfriend being a cop. We also know it was Bindi who is the nark." Cory started.

"But we need this to be made perfectly clear now, were not letting them back into the game, if you wanna start a crew and have them fine, but were not dealing with them were dealing with you. So we can do this one of two ways. We can either help each other, or you do whatever crazy shit you have planned and we give you no aid. Choice is yours." Roy stated, blinking there confused I waited, this was a dream right.

"Jiya we need an answer." Cory stated after some time.

"was waiting for me to wake up. But I agree with you guys. So what's the plan?" I questioned getting a smile from Roy who sat down and grinned at me.

"We have a meeting of egos." Roy stated and I rolled my eyes.

"How back was the gunshot wound?" Cory asked suddenly and I blinked at him.

"Your bleading." He added and I looked down, my left hand pulling my shirt away and I felt a frown on my face. Some of my stiches had ripped.

"A few stiches ripped. " I calmly told them.

"A few?!" Roy stalked over and smaked my hand away before looking down my shirt and cursing.

"That should have been a kill shot, you need to get that looked at again." Roy told me, Cory reached for him phone and dialed a number.

"Roy im fine." I muttered but was too late.

"He's on his way." Cory stated and I sighed.


End file.
